


Severus Snape’s Halloween

by Mermaid886



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always, Birth, Childbirth, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Evans Snape - Freeform, Lily Loves Severus, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Severus Loves Lily, Severus Snape Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: On October 31st, Professor Severus Snape and his wife Lily reflect on the special meaning that the holiday holds for their family.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Severus Snape’s Halloween

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

October 31st, 2001

Lily sighed as she writhed gently under the covers, gradually waking up as the early morning light streamed into the room. “........Sev?”

Lily felt a gentle kiss brush her forehead as a low voice purred, “I’m here, my love.” 

Lily smiled, her eyes still closed, and placed a hand on her husband’s chest. “You’re going to be late.”

“No, they’ve canceled the first class of the day to prepare for the party tonight.” Severus Snape replied as he held Lily in his arms. 

Lily woke up more when Severus moved and reached over to the nightstand as he announced, “I have a gift for you.”

Lily laughed. “Why? Every year, I tell you the same thing, it’s not my birthday, Sev.”

Severus did not reply, instead, he opened up his hand and offered Lily a single, small but flawless, round diamond.

Lily smiled appreciatively and took the diamond from Severus, rising from the bed with a yawn.

Lily walked over and picked up a bracelet on the dresser across the room.

The bracelet in Lily’s hand held ten identical diamonds.

Carefully, Lily slipped her gift onto the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist.

“That’s very sweet of you, Sev. I wonder…..will you stop at twenty-one on this one, too?” Lily grinned.

“Perhaps.” Severus shrugged. “Then I’ll have to plan something else…...Come back to bed, Madam snape. I have another gift for you.”

Lily felt a surge of arousal flood through her groin under the intensity of Severus’s reverent gaze, which heated her from the inside out.

Lily blushed as she walked back over and snuggled in beside Severus.

“I told you, Sev.” Lily giggled as Severus slipped down under the covers. Lily whimpered as Severus quickly nipped the creamy flesh of her thighs until they parted, “.....It’s not my birthday.” 

Severus didn’t respond with words, instead, he dove forward and planted his face in Lily’s core, lavishing attention upon his beloved.

Lily’s green eyes widened, her fingers knotted in Severus’s black hair as he began to explore her with his tongue, seeking out her most sensitive spots, causing her to cry out in pleasure, “OHH! SSEEVV!”

—————————————————————

October 31st 1990

“OHH! SSEEVV!” Lily moaned, curling forward and knotting her fingers in the hospital sheets as her fair face contorted in agony.

“I’m here, my love, I’m right here.” Severus whispered soothingly, kneeling down in front of Lily and spreading his thin palms across her mounded belly.

Severus hated it, he hated the labors.

The first time, it had thankfully been very quick, so quick that it all seemed to be over as soon as it started.

This time around was different.

Severus had brought Lily to St. Mungo’s at the exact time her midwife had instructed them to, when the pains were close but not too close…..

That had been forty hours ago.

During that period, Severus hadn’t slept, Severus hadn’t eaten, Severus hadn’t done anything except support Lily.

Severus was running on empty.

And Severus was just a spectator in the situation, he couldn’t imagine how Lily felt.

Severus looked into his wife’s green eyes once the newest wave of pain passed and he frowned when he saw how much his beloved was fading.

Severus knew the occasion wouldn’t be pleasant or comfortable for Lily, but he wished it didn't have to be so miserable.

So drawn out……..

“Would you like to try the bath?” Severus asked Lily, taking one of his elongated hands and brushing a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

“We already did.” Lily mumbled, putting a hand up to her eyes as tears of tired frustration welled.

“We could try walking around some more.” Severus suggested.

“That didn’t work either!” Lily cried, clearly distraught. “Nothing’s working! I can’t take this any longer, Sev!”

Lily collapsed into a desperate sob and the dry cry of anguish that tore from her throat ripped through Severus, making him wince as if he could feel what Lily felt.

Severus moved up to the bed and took Lily into his arms.

Gently rocking Lily back and forth, Severus held her and whispered soothing words of encouragement into her ear, trying to calm her down when a cutting voice chimed in.

“-Then you best be getting on with the surgery, Madam Snape.” 

Severus scowled at the sound, his black eyes staring daggers at an old, sour-faced nurse who walked into the room to check Lily’s vitals.

“I don’t want surgery.” Lily replied quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Severus frowned down at Lily and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

“Life isn’t about what we want, is it?” The surly nurse barked.

“It’ll do well for you to watch your tongue when you speak to my wife.” Severus snapped.

Lily’s rude nurse wasn’t helping the situation.

Severus was on edge.

How dare this woman be cruel to his beloved Lily, especially at a time like this!

It was not the best moment to offend Professor Snape…..

Dark thoughts ran through Severus’s mind…….

He could just slide his wand out and……..

“It’ll do well for you, sir, to watch how you speak to me! This is a hospital, not a hotel. I can have you turned out on the street if I deem you a detriment.” The nasty nurse hissed at Severus.

At the thought of Severus being removed from the room, Lily started to weep again and Severus scowled at the nurse while he clutched Lily close.

Lily had been given something for pain hours ago, but that had long since worn off.

Severus watched as the nurse came over and tended to Lily, flinching when he saw that the towels removed from his wife were stained with blood.

Lily leaned her head back on Severus once they were left alone again and Severus pulled her close.

Severus could feel the tension in Lily’s shoulders as she lay against him.

Suddenly, Severus had an idea.

“Lily,” Severus whispered.

“Mm?” Lily responded.

“Look at me.” Severus replied.

Lily closed her eyes.

“Look….at…..me.” Severus whispered in his low, slow voice.

Lily forced her eyes open and stared up at her husband.

“I want you to relax…...you can do this…..we can do this…….but you’ve got to relax.” Severus commanded.

“I can’t.” Lily whimpered.

Severus looked around the hospital room.

It was cold and stark and……...sterile.

The lights were too bright and the various equipment the staff had left in the room was very foreboding.

“Lily,” Severus’s low voice was gentle but firm. “Lay against me…...We’re home, do you understand? We’re home.”

Severus took his wand and gave it a flick and for Lily, the hospital room vanished and as she saw it, she and Severus were in their bedroom at home.

Although they were still really in the hospital, Severus saw a slight small dance across his wife’s lips at the illusion he gave her.

Lily’s smile faded all too quickly…..

“Sev……?” Lily said tensely as another pain gripped her abdomen.

Severus placed his thin hands in Lily’s and let her squeeze tightly as he whispered in her ear, “I’m right here, my love. I’m right here.”

—————————————————————

By four in the afternoon, Lily was clutching onto Severus’s forearms for dear life, panting and sweating.

The midwife was crouched at Lily’s center while Severus gently held Lily’s legs so she couldn’t hurt herself or the woman trying to help her.

“Just one more, now, Madam Snape. One more, alright?” The midwife asked in a soothing tone.

“You said that an hour ago! I can’t take this anymore! Just give me the surgery!” Lily cried out.

“It’s too late for that now, dear!” The midwife smiled up at Lily.

“You can do this.” Severus whispered confidently, giving Lily a quick nuzzle. “I’ve got you. Just one more and we’re done, alright?”

“Is the baby ok?” Lily asked hazily.

The midwife was patient and Severus was in awe.

With everything that Lily had been through, the child within her remained her only concern.

“Your little one is just fine, Madam Snape, but they’ll be even better when they’re out and in your arms. Come on, now, as soon as you’re ready.” The midwife smiled.

Lily groaned and curled forward.

Severus tightened his grip on Lily’s legs to keep her still, bracing himself for the ear-splitting scream he knew would come.

“AAAGGGHHH!”

The midwife beamed and moved forward suddenly with her towel.

Severus’s black eyes widened in relief and wonder as another, more urgent cry replaced Lily’s.

“WWWAAAA!”

—————————————————————

October 31st, 2001

By four in the afternoon, Severus had dismissed his last class for the day and he sat at his desk, looking at the time on the clock.

That sharp, little cry from years ago echoed through Severus’s mind as he sat, remembering….

“WWWAAAA!”

Severus was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that the dungeon door creaked open.

A few seconds later, a small voice called Severus back from the recesses of his mind.

“Dad?”

Severus started and looked over.

There, a few feet away from him, stood a little girl with vivid, red hair and bright, green eyes.

The little girl carried a bag on her shoulder and instead of her robes, she wore a simple Hogwarts uniform, on which her slytherin house tie was plainly visible.

“Ready to go?” Severus asked as he stood and walked over to the little girl.

“Yeah, I can finish my homework after dinner. You and mum don’t have to do this, though. Really, it’s alright.” The little girl said shyly as she took Severus’s hand.

“It’s not every day that someone turns eleven.” Severus said slowly before he took out his wand. “Your mother and I are proud of you, Dahlia.”

Dahlia Snape smiled as Severus apparated them both straight into the dining room of the house that he and Lily shared.

“My darlings!” Lily cried from where she stood in the kitchen cooking.

Dahlia giggled as Lily rushed over to embrace her and Severus.

Lily had prepared all of Dahlia’s favorites for the meal and while the little family chatted, Severus helped Lily set the table.

“Put four out, Sev.” Lily corrected while she watched Severus lay the plates and flatware down.

“Oh? Is he coming?” Severus asked.

“He told me he would, he’ll keep his word. It’s not a family dinner if the family isn’t complete.” Lily smiled.

Severus looked doubtful but he obeyed his wife and sat four place settings on the table.

Just as dinner was about to be served, a loud pop rang out through the room and……..

Harry Snape appeared.

“Big brother!” Dahlia cried, running up to Harry and throwing her arms around his waist.

“Hey!” Harry greeted his sibling with a smile. “Have a good day at school?”

“Yeah, it was alright.” Dahlia nodded.

Lily rushed in for a hug next and kissed her son on the cheek, “I’m so glad you could make it, love.”

“I wouldn’t miss it, mum.” Harry mumbled, embracing his mother in return.

Severus did not move from his chair but he addressed Harry, “I trust that training is going well?”

Harry nodded as he sat down across from Severus. “There’s a lot to learn, but that’s no problem.”

“Aurors should be well-trained.” Severus shrugged. 

“I figure if I can grow up with you, I should be able to handle about anything.” Harry replied.

Severus scowled and reached over, playfully tousling Harry’s black hair.

Harry laughed.

“Ginny couldn’t make it tonight?” Lily asked while they sat down to eat.

“She’s on holiday with her family.” Harry answered, “Let’s focus on the birthday girl! What kind of cake did you pick out, Dahlia?”

“Chocolate!” Dahlia smiled at Harry.

Severus watched his daughter’s green eyes light up with joy and it warmed his heart.

Severus and Lily had been married for a quarter of a century.

Harry was nearly twenty-two.

And Dahlia…….

Had it really been eleven years ago?

Sometimes it seemed they had always been this way, a family, all four of them.

And then other days, Severus looked at his daughter as if she were a beautiful gift that had been placed on his and Lily’s doorstep.

Eleven years?

How odd.

Odd but true.

Severus’s black eyes clouded over as he remembered the joyful sigh that left Lily’s parched lips as the midwife passed their newborn daughter to her, wrapped in a towel.

Dahlia’s bright green eyes were the first thing that Severus had noticed about the child.

“She’s beautiful….” Lily whispered.

“Just like her mother.” Severus observed with a proud purr.

There at the table, while Severus watched Lily talk and laugh with Harry and Dahlia, Severus felt unwelcome tears pool in his eyes that he took great care to hide. 

Halloween would be a special day to Severus Snape.....

Always~.


End file.
